The Cards We Are Delt
by Dragonfly-heart-Angel-Soul
Summary: A aweful accident has gaven Emmett and Bay another mountian to overcome. What will they do to overcome it? Or will they just give up? I don't own swtched at birth. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

I looked out the window of my bedroom. I saw my mother setting up for the Fourth of July party she threw every year. I saw Emmett pull up and before he even had a chance to stop I was running down the stairs. "Morning Bay." My dad said as I passed him. I met Emmett in a hug followed by a kiss. "I am so happy to see you." I signed to him after he let go of me.

"I was gone for three days." He signed back. He went to the lake with his father for the weekend. I don't think I have ever missed someone so much in my life.

"This is our last summer." I signed with a smile. In the fall we will be seniors and then off into the 'real' world. I was determined to make this summer the best summer ever and the only way that will happen is with Emmett right next to me.

"How many times do I have to tell you I am not leaving after graduation? You're stuck with me." He signed as he looked at me.

"I can only hope so." I signed before I pulled him along with me to my garage. I watched as he sat down in a big comfy red chair my mother had purchased during her last redecorating kick. It wasn't long before he pulled me down on his lap. He moved my hair out of my face and smiled. "What are you up to?" I asked as I looked at him.

"I am sorry. I am just so happy for us." He said as he placed his hand on my stomach and smiled at me. I am so happy that his speech as gotten better and that he is willing to talk to me like this. However, what has him so happy doesn't have me feeling the same way.

"Yes, let's all jump for joy because we are seventeen and having a baby." I said as I looked down at him.

"It was going to happen someday. We have to play with the cards god gave us." He said as he moved his hand.

"So, you're going to tell my dad about this blessing." I said with a frown.

"If you want me to." He said as he placed his hand on my face. "But it will mean more coming from you."

"Yeah till my dad decks you in the face." I said as I got up. I made sure he could see my lips.

"He doesn't scare me." He said as he watched me. We spent the whole day sitting in that garage. Just spending time together, falling more in love with each minute. We heard everyone outside as I cuddled up to Emmett in that chair again. I was so lucky to have this great guy. I knew it. "We are meant to be. Made perfectly for each other." He said as he looked at me. That's the last thing I remember. I woke up in a daze of darkness.

"Emmett. Emmett." I said as I tried to lift myself up. I couldn't see, but something pulled me back down. "Emmett." I called louder this time hoping someone else would hear me. Then I felt a hand touch my face. "He isn't here at the moment Bay." I heard the person say. I tried to place the voice.

"Regina?" I asked as I tried to think about what happened.

"Yeah, it's me. Kathryn and John just left." She said.

"What happened? Where am I? Where is Emmett?" I asked.

"Someone threw a firecracker into the garage. You're in the hospital. Emmett is down stairs with Daphne and Toby." I felt her hand move away from my face and garb my hand.

"I need to talk to Emmett." I said as I tried to move my hands again. "Get this crap off my hands. I can't sign if something is holding me back."

"I will try to talk to someone about it." She said. I heard her footsteps leave. She came back later with someone else. "Can't we do something about these chords?" She asked.

"Why?" I heard a female voice ask.

"Her sister and boyfriend are deaf. She needs to be able to sign." She said.

"We will figure something out." She said.

"Hear that Bay. They are going to figure something out." Regina said as she sat down beside me again and grabbed my hand.

"Regina, how am I supposed to continue my relationship with Emmett?" I asked.

"You're a strong willed girl and because you love him so much you will find a way. Right now you need to put that will into getting out of this hospital." She said.

"I wonder if this is how scared Daphne was when she realized she would never hear again." I said as I thought about the person I considered a sister. I thought back to the last time I saw her. She was in her pajamas when she busted into my room. She wanted to talk about how she thought she loved Wilke.

"Daphne was young. Too young to truly be scared." Regina said. "I am going to fight for you. Just as hard as I do for Daphne."

"Regina, was it hurt?" I asked. I hoped she knew by now what I was talking about.

"No, they seem to think that the baby is still healthy." She said.

"I bet Emmett is happy about that." I said.

"He was more worried about losing you." She said as I heard someone come in.

"Is she awake?" I heard my mother's voice.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Oh, Bay." She said as I heard her heels moving towards me. "Sweetie, we were so worried about you." She said as she took my other hand.

"Don't leave me. Either of you." I said as I squeezed their hands.

Emmett POV

I sat in the hospital lobby waiting for any news I could get. "I am sure everything will be fine." Daphne signed. I looked over at her. I could tell she was as worried as I was. I just remember seeing the light of out the corner of my eyes. Then there was fire. I remember carrying Bay to John but not much more till we got here. I just wanted her safe. I looked over at Toby asleep in the corner of the room. He was still sobering up. I felt Daphne hit me. "Don't blame yourself." She signed. That's the one thing I haven't had time for. However, I should blame myself I could convinced her to join the party.

"I can't believe no one has admitted to throwing it." I signed to her.

"I am glad at the moment. Right now you and John might kill them." She signed to me.

"Why shouldn't I hurt the bastard that did this?" I signed.

"Because it won't help Bay any." She signed as I saw my mother walk in. She looked down at my hand. My arm was wrapped up because of second degree burns. That was nothing compared to Bay.

"What happened?" She signed as she looked at me.

"Someone threw a firecracker in the garage. This is nothing." I signed as I looked down at my arm which was wrapped from my elbow to my wrist.

"What do you mean nothing? The hospital called me saying you were hurt that is something." She signed.

"Nothing compared to Bay." I signed. She backed off then. "We haven't heard anything yet. Kathryn, John, and Regina are up there with her." She just sat down next to me. We waited for hours before John came down. He pulled Daphne to the side for a while. When she came back I could tell that she had news.

"She has burns on her hands and legs." She signed first. I saw her face become painful.

"The baby?" I signed. I assumed that was what was wrong.

"Seems to be fine." She signed. "But, Bay might not regain her vision." She signed. I felt my head drop into my hands. How am I supposed to take care of her if she can't see my hands? I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I expected it to be my mother, but she was on the other side of the room talking with John. It was Toby. I could tell he was having a hard time with the news.

"She is strong. She can deal with this." He said as he looked at me. I just nodded my head. I hoped he was right. I wanted to be up there with her. I wanted to hold her. Just so she knew I was still on her side. John didn't think now was a good time. I knew that no time was going to be a good time, but for the moment I would let the parents deal with her. I sat in that chair for three hours before John relocated us to the waiting room on her floor. I sat there for two more hours before he came back.

"She wants you." He said to me. I followed him to her room. "Sweetie, Emmett is here." He said as he looked at me before looking at her. I noticed the burns where worse than Daphne let on.

"Emmett." I saw her mouth form my name as she pulled at some chords trying to sign.

"Don't Bay." I said as I sat on the edge of her bed. "Don't hurt yourself. Just talk slow." I said as I placed my hand over hers.

"I love you." She said as I watched her.

"I know that. I love you, so you have to work on getting better so you can break out of here." I said as I felt tears forming. I hated to see her like this.

"Come closer." She said. I moved closer like she told me to. She raised her hand and wiped my eyes.

"Don't cry Emmett. We just have to play with the cards god gave us." She said as she moved her hand. I lost it when she said that. My words seemed so foreign to me now. I just looked at Regina. I know she could tell I needed to get out before Bay realized how upset I was.

"Bay, I think it is time to say goodbye." She said as she looked at me. "Daphne wants to see you."

"I love you." She mouthed as she pulled on my hand one last time.

"I love you, Bay." I said as I walked out of the room. I hit the ground outside of the door. I knew people would stare, but at that point I just cried. I saw my mother walking down the hallway for me. She just helped me up and walked with me down the hallway. I looked at Daphne as I passed her. I think she could tell I just needed out of there as fast as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett POV

I looked around the room that I have gotten used to calling my own. I had boxes everywhere. John had come to me three days ago asking for the sake of Bay and the baby if I would move in with them. This is surprising an idea that him and my mother had agreed on. So, now I sit in my room wondering what it is going to be like to be somewhere other than this room when I go to bed at night. This room as given to me at birth, it was the only space I had to call my own. Now I am moving to the Kennish Mansion. How am I going to deal with that? Who knows, but I am just happy Bay is coming home tomorrow. My Bay will finally be home. Finally be back in my arms. I can finally look at her and not want to pick her up and run. In my mind she would only be safe in my arms. Even if we have to work a million times harder at this than normal couples, but if it is easy you take it for granted. Fighting everyday with your whole heart makes it impossible for you to lose sight on how much you really have. Bay is my world if I lose her, I will lose a part of myself. "Don't think you have to leave for good. I still want to see that pretty face of yours a lot." My mother signed as she stood in front of me.

"Don't worry you won't be able to forget what I look like." I signed as I looked at her. I looked at her. I wondered what she thought of this. She probably was blaming herself for not picking up on how serious me and Bay were. She probably was cursing me for making her a grandmother so early. I know that she was thanking god I was alright. I saw her fear in her eyes when she came to the hospital that day. I know she couldn't stand losing me. Not with dad living in the lake house. I wanted to take Bay there this summer, but now I can't. I wouldn't be able to look around the beautiful lake and know she can't see it. It kills me to see her focusing so hard on the noises around her. I cry every day when the thought of her never seeing our baby's face. Kathryn wants us to give it up. She thinks that it is for the best. How can you raise a child when one parent can't see and the other can't hear? I know that with help and support Bay and I can do this. We can make a life for us. We can raise a family. We can still live out all our dreams. We just have to work harder for it. Never say never. That is how we have to live. We can do it. I know we can.

"I love you and I know you think you're doing the right thing. I just have to trust you." She signed as she looked at me.

"I am doing the right thing. You will see that." I signed before I hugged her. This was the start of a new chapter of my life. This was the start of my forever. Sure people will look down on me. Sure people will say we have no chance. That just means that I have to march forward and climb high. People can't look down on you once you have grown your wings. Anyone who doubts Bay and I can just wait I will watch their mouths drop when we make a life for us. When all this is finally figured out. They will regret knocking us down.

Bay POV

"I hate having to have people take care of me." I said to my mother who was sitting right next to me. I could feel her hand on the bed next to me.

"I know Bay, but for now this is how things have to be." She said back.

"I know that for now means forever. I am not stupid mother." I said as I heard a knock.

"Come in Wilke." My mother said. "Bay, Wilke is here to see you." She said.'

"I can hear mother." I said.

"Can I talk to her alone?" He asked.

"Sure, I have to call Regina anyways." She said as she got up. I felt her kiss me head. "I will be back soon baby." She said before her heels pounded away.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he moved closer. I heard the chair next to me squeak as he sat down.

"I am in the hospital. Do you want to rethink the question?" I asked.

"Well, Toby told me you're doing better." He said.

"Why did you come here? Did Daphne ask you to?" I asked.

"No, I came here on my own will. I wanted to talk to you." He said. "Tell you something actually."

"What?" I asked. I could tell something was up his voice got all weird.

"That night at the party I was drinking with all the guys." He said before he paused. "Daphne pulled me to the side she was pissed because of you and Emmett. She was sick of you getting to hide away from everything." He paused again. "She left me and that's when Mitch gave me the firecracker. I was going to throw it towards the pool." He paused again. "I don't know what got into me. I just tossed it. I was too toasted to realize you were in there still."

"You did this to me." I said as I felt around for my call button.

"I didn't mean to." He said. "I am sorry."

"Sorry, doesn't fix this one." I said. "Go before I have security come and get you." I heard the door open as I said that.

"Bay?" I heard the voice of my father.

"Wilke was just leaving." I said before saying. "Come sit down."

"Don't tell Daphne." Wilke said as he walked away.

"What was that about?" My dad asked. I thought about how happy Daphne was with Wilke. I thought about how my dad would crush his skull for this one. I wasn't ready to deal with this yet. I had to talk to Daphne first.

"Nothing." I lied as I thought about my blonde haired blue eyed sister. She can't find out form anyone else. It will break her heart. Plus, it won't change anything.

Emmett POV

I sat on the back porch waiting for Bay to get home. Toby was sitting next to me. Daphne and Wilke were on the other side of the yard. Everyone else went to get her. It seemed like forever before the cars pulled up. I saw Kathryn get out and open her door. She said something to Bay but I couldn't understand it. She walked over to me and placed Bay's hand in mine. "Welcome home." I said as I looked at her. She was dressed in an all-black outfit that Regina had bought her and big sunglasses. She didn't say anything she just wrapped her arms around me. I was happy to have her in my arms where she belongs. She pulled away. She let go of my hand and signed "Where is Daphne?" As she said it too.

"She is right here." I said as I waved for her to come over to me. She did so.

"I have to talk to you." She said and signed. I made sure that Daphne could see. "Alone." I walked over to the table, but kept my eyes on her. I saw everything she was signing to Daphne. I saw her say "Wilke did it." I just looked over at him.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked him. His face just froze.

"I told her I didn't mean too." He said. I lost control of myself at that point. My mind told me to be reasonable, but my body tackled him.

"What is going on?" John asked me as he pulled me back from him.

"He caused Bay's accident." I said as I signed. Everyone was looking at us. I saw Daphne crying as Bay held on to her.

"How could you? We treat you like a son." John said to Wilke.

"I didn't mean to I was wasted." He answered.

"Just leave." John said. I watched as Wilke started to walk away. Toby stopped him. I never seen Toby act like this, but he just looked at Wilke and then punched him in the face. I wanted him dead, but at least someone got a punch in.


	3. Chapter 3

Emmett POV

I sat in the chair and watched Bay as she walked around her room. She said she needed to get the feel of everything. It broke my heart to watch her do this, but I knew that it had to be done. Kathryn is having people come soon to help Bay. Since the nearest school for the blind is miles away, Bay will still have to go to Bunker Hall. She will have to have someone with her at all times and Kathryn got her a tutor to teach her how to read brail along with just some ways to deal with this. Bay come over to me and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Can you see my lips?" She asked as she looked down at me.

"Yes." I said as I looked at her. She was smiling down at me. She looked amazing. She was dressed in a simple black dress with black tights. She had her sunglasses on because on of Toby's friends made fun of how her eyes looked. Her hair fell perfectly around her body. I placed my hands on her hips to hold her up.

"You know what's amazing?" She asked.

"What?" I asked back. I knew this was going to be something good because of how happy she looked.

"How our relationship is based on hands in a way no one else's is. We need our hands to communicate. I need my hands to see. I never knew hands could be so amazing." She said as she looked down at me.

"It is really something." I said as I pulled her towards my lap. "You want to know what is more amazing?" I asked as I looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"It's not so much a what, but whom. The answer is you." I said as I leaned up to kiss her.

"I am so lucky to have you." She said as she sat in my lap. I saw Toby standing in the doorway. I could tell he was waiting for the right time to stay something.

"Isn't this what got you two in this situation?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Toby?" Bay said as she turned her head towards where she heard the voice.

"Yeah, it's me." He said as he came in the room. "Mom wants you to come down and meet the tutor." He said as he looked at me.

"Okay let's go." She said as she got up and pulled at my hand. We walked out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen and then to the living room. This path is still strange to me. I am so used to Bay's room being upstairs where mine is now. Not that I spend that much time in my own room. I am worried to leave Bay alone. Some nights I watch her sleep just because I am so scared of losing her. We walked into the living room to see everyone sitting there. Regina and Kathryn were talking a mile a minute. John was taking everything in, I could see it on his face. Daphne made it clear she wanted to be anywhere than there. There was a stranger in the middle of it all. She must be the tutor. She had blonde hair and fair skin. She was pretty, but nothing compared to my Bay.

"Bay you tutor is here." Kathryn said as she took Bay's hand. I moved over by Regina who would I knew would help interpret for me.

"I am Morgan." The woman said as she looked at Bay. That's when I realized she wasn't blind. "My mother was blind." She said as she reached for Bay's hand.

"If you can see how you are supposed to help me?" Bay asked.

"I was raised in environment that you should be in." She answered.

"I am not a turtle." She said as she let go of Kathryn and started to storm off. However, that plan was messed up when she bumped into Daphne. I practically ran to her side when I saw she was going down. Unfortunately, I was too late. She was on the ground and Daphne wasn't. She was able to catch herself, but not help Bay.

"Come on I am here." I said as I lifted Bay up from the ground and led her to a chair. She placed her hand on my shoulder so I would look at her lips.

"You don't have to come to my rescue." She said.

"Yes, I do." I said as I looked at her. Then I turned to Daphne. I couldn't help it was a mad at her. Or I guess I was madder. I haven't been able to look at her the same since Bay told me the whole story behind the firecracker_. It was the day she got home. We were lying in her bed. At first we were talking about baby names and how lucky we were to have each other. Then we ended up on the subject of the accident. "I still can't believe Wilke did that." I said as I looked over at her._

"_I can. He always does crazy shit when he is drunk." She said as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "Plus, Daphne drove him to it. She went to him bitching about how pissed she was at us. She practically dumped him. He took it hard and he says he wasn't thinking. He meant to throw the firecracker in the pool, but he was mad and hurt and drunk." When I took in those words my anger shifted. I was mad at Daphne and Wilke. More so at Daphne, she was being so catty towards … well her sister. "She doesn't know."_

"Haven't you hurt her enough?" I said and signed to her.

"Whatever." She signed before she stormed out. I looked at Regina who was on her way for damage control. Then I looked at Bay. She reached for me again.

"I am here." I said as I looked at her.

"Get me out of here." She said.

"Take my hand and we will go anywhere you want to." I said as I placed her hand in mine. She smiled as she got up. We ended up in her room. I sat in there with her till she fell asleep. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I saw John.

"I will watch her. You can go." He said and signed to me. I just looked over at her. "Even Superman needs a break." He said. I just walked away. I knew she was safe. He was her protector first. I walked towards the kitchen. I saw Regina and Kathryn talking at the counter. Kathryn tapped my shoulder.

"You want something to eat?" She signed and said. I just nodded. "I will make you something." She said.

"Thank you." I signed as I sat down by Regina.

"Emmett, you okay?" She asked as she signed along with her words.

"Just thinking." I signed.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked as she signed.

"Yes." I said as I looked at her. "I have been thinking about this implant." I said as I looked at her.

"You know what they have to do, why would you want to go through it?" She asked. I saw Kathryn place her eyes on me.

"I wasn't thinking about it for me. I was thinking about the baby." I said as I looked at her. "I am not stupid I know there is a good chance it would be deaf." I saw Regina look at Kathryn.

"Well, sweetie that is something you need to talk to Bay about." She said. "You will need to research it. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to talk to your mother and father." Kathryn tapped my shoulder.

"Why are you talking about implants? Are you even sure if you two should keep the baby?" She asked.

"You out of all mothers should understand. We want to raise our child, not someone else. We are keeping the baby. Bay and I both agree it is for the best." I said as I looked at her.

"No I don't get it. She can't see the baby. What if it gets hurt because she didn't see something?" Kathryn asked.

"I am not going to fight with you. This is our decision." I said as I looked at her. Before she had a chance to say anything I walked away.

Kathryn POV

I looked at Regina after Emmett was gone. "You see where I am coming from, right?" I asked her.

"Not as much as I see his point." She said as she looked at me. I never thought I would be thankful for the weird family I have, but after Bay's accident Regina has become such a good friend. We both cared about Bay. She was our daughter and this was something so big we needed the extra support. "I know how much pain I have for missing the first sixteen years of Bay's life. If she gives that baby up, she will carry that pain forever."

"My baby is in pain and it is killing me. Everything is going to be so much harder for her." I said as I started to cry.

"Bay is a fighter. She can make it work." She said as she walked over to hug her.

"It's just not fair. Both of my girls have to go through so much." I said as I cried into her shoulder. "Why would god do this to us?"

"Because he knew our girls could handle it. He made them strong and stubborn." She said. I knew she was right, but I just want to wrap them up in my arms and take all the problems away.

Emmett POV

I ended up in my room searching online for anything that could make this easier. I wanted Bay to not have to worry so much. I wanted something that could make her life easier. I wanted to make her problems disappear. I hated having to watch her suffer. I was lost in my own little world when someone touched my shoulder. I turned around to see Wilke. "How did you get in here?" I asked as I looked at him. He looked awful.

"I have something for you. I know it won't fix what happened, but it will help you out." He said as he handed me a box. "They're waist bands, my dad made them. One beeps when the other person presses the button, so Bay would know you need her. The other is for you and it lights up when someone hits the other button. And Bays will help her find you because the beeping gets faster as you get closer." He said as I looked at him. I opened the box and looked at them.

"Thank you." I said as I looked back at him.

"I just want you to know, I am really sorry. I think about it all the time. I wish I could go back and undo it." He said as he sat down on the edge of the bed which is opposite of the chair I was sitting in.

"Well, what is done is done." I said as I looked at him.

"I know that and so do you. Yet, you're looking for a way to fix things." He said.

"It's not the same." I said.

"Well, if you ask me you don't need a quick fix. You have each other. All you have to do is make her yours forever and fight like hell to keep it that way." He said.

"What are you getting at?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Marry her. I know you were planning on it anyways." He said before he walked away. I thought about what he said. What everyone else has said? I know that we are young, but Bay is the one I am going to love all my life. Maybe just maybe Wilke was right. Oh god that's a scary thought. But, I have to do something. I refuse to lose Bay. She is my whole world, my everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Melody POV

I spent weeks watching the situation from the sidelines. My heart started to break for Bay. They want her to overcome this, but they aren't giving her a chance. "John and Kathryn are thinking about possibly putting Bay into a home." Regina signed to me as we sat in my office with take out in front of us.

"I can't take any more of this crap." I signed as I looked at her.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"You people are hurting her. Trying to protect her too much. I can't sit back and watch this. This deals with my son and I think it's time I spoke up." I signed as I looked at her.

"What do you suggest then?" She asked as she started to defend herself.

"I want Bay and Emmett to come and stay with me." I signed.

"I don't think that is for the best." She signed.

"Would you have put Daphne in a home?" I asked before I walked out. I knew that I had to go talk to Kathryn. I saw my son sitting with his friends in the courtyard. I know how hard I have fought for him. I know how hard my parents fought for me and it just made me angrier. How can these people think that they are doing the right thing? I pulled up to the back of the house to see Kathryn talking with the people repairing the garage and guest house.

"Melody it is nice to see you." She said as she signed allow as best as she could.

"You won't be saying that in a minute." I signed slowly to her. "I want to talk to you about Bay and Emmett."

"What is the problem?" She asked.

"Why didn't anyone tell me you were thinking of putting Bay in a home?" I signed.

"I didn't know that we had to share our parenting decisions with you." She said.

"My kid is part of this. Separating them will only make things worse." I signed. "I know I don't want to see my kid hurt."

"Emmett would be able to see her." She said.

"He needs to have her by his side. They have to learn to deal with everything together." I signed. "I think they should come and live with me. Both of them."

"You want to take my child away from me." She said.

"When everyone thought you could handle it, I let Emmett come here. I think I can handle them." I signed.

"This is crazy. I have to call John. I can't believe this." She said before she walked away. I just sat down at the table where they host all their family dinners. I waited for a half an hour before a car pulled into a drive way. I was expecting to see John coming at me with guns up, but it was just Daphne, Toby, Wilke, and Bay.

"What are you doing here?" Daphne signed to me.

"Holding my ground. Where is Emmett?" I signed to her.

"He went to go see you." She signed.

"Melody?" Bay asked as Toby helped her up the stairs.

"Sit down." I said as I looked at her. I could tell she was just as unhappy as I was with everything. She sat down.

"Toby leave us alone." She said to Toby. I watched as he walked away. "Regina told you." She said simply.

"I want you and Emmett to come live with me." I said as I looked at her. "I want to work with you not for you." I said as I reached out for her hand.

"Thank you." She said as she squeezed my hand. "Let me guess my folks aren't for it." She said.

"I will make it work." I said as John pulled up. I was surprised that he had Regina with him.

"You have some nerve." He said as he looked at me. I could tell he was mad. "You can't come in here and take my daughter away."

"I just want to help her." I signed. "We tried things you're way. She doesn't deserve to be treated like a pet."

"How are you supposed to take care of her if you can't hear?" John asked.

"Because I know that she doesn't need to be fixed or treated like a baby." I signed.

"Stop, dad." Bay said. "I want to go with Melody. You never know if this will work unless we try it."

"Bay she won't be able to hear you if you fall." John said.

"I can use the wristband to get help." She said. "Please let's try this. I don't want to be your guys little pet anymore and I don't want to be sent to a home."

"Are you going to argue with what your daughter wants?" I signed to him.

"We will try it for a couple weeks." He said as Kathryn walked up behind him.

"Why are you giving in?" She asked.

"It's what Bay wants." He answered.

"Please let me try this." Bay said as she sat there. "Please."

"I think it might be actually worth a shot." John said as he looked at me.

"One week." Kathryn said as she walked away.

"We can do this." I said to Bay. I knew we could make them see things differently in one week. I have faith. That makes me the only one in this family.


	5. Chapter 5

Melody POV

There is no way that I could ignore the love that Emmett had for Bay. She had only been here one day so far and it was staring me in the face. I stood in the doorway of her room watching her sleep peacefully. Emmett was sitting in a chair that he pulled in there from the living room. He felt like he had to be in here watching over her. It broke my heart, but at the same time I gave me hope. Hope that they were doing the right thing. I just went and got him a blanket. I covered him up before I went off to my room. I spent most of the night sitting up in bed thinking about how we could take this work. I don't know if Emmett could handle it if they put Bay in a home. I don't know if I could handle it. Emmett loves her so much. I can see know how silly it was to try to push them part. It does matter if she is deaf or hearing, seeing or blind. I see that now. No matter what she is his Bay. His Bay, his love, my daughter.

Bay POV

It was more difficult getting ready this morning. I wasn't quite used to my surrounding yet. But, I knew in time I would be fine. I was sitting on the edge of my new bed slipping my shoes on when I heard the sound of heels coming into the room. "Melody?" I asked softly.

"Morning, Bay." She said as she moved closer. Her sweet voice made me feel at home. I knew she was trying. She sat down in the chair in front of me. I know that because it squeaks. She reached out for my hands before saying. "I want to try something new." She said softly.

Melody POV

I sat there in her room looking at her. She looked like the stubborn teenager I met just over a year ago. But, she was weaker now. You could tell by looking at her that she was giving up. Slowly. I took her hands and moved her fingers to sign out the words: _do you understand me?_ I waited for an answer. It seemed like forever before she smiled and said "Yes." At that moment I knew that I could make this work. I just smiled at her before moving her fingers again to sign out the words: _Are you ready for breakfast?_ She just nodded as she got up. She grabbed on to my arm before letting go and signing: _Wait. I just want to thank you for helping me. I want to make this easier on Emmett too. I love him._ "How much of that did you understand?" She asked softly. I just took her hands again and signed with them as I said "All if it." I just pulled her into a hug after that. We can do this. That made me happy to know. Especially when I placed my hand on her growing stomach. That was my grandchild in there and there is no way I am going to let anyone take that child from them.

Emmett POV

It was nice to have Bay home with me. There is something about this house that just felt safe. Maybe it was because her parents aren't here to take her away from me. Or maybe it's because Daphne isn't here staring down Bay. I don't see why she has to make it so damn obvious that she didn't want Bay to survive this. She didn't want my child to make it. She didn't want my relationship to survive this. Watching Bay and my mother come into the kitchen together, both of them smiling, made my day. "How are you feeling this morning?" I asked Bay as I helped her sit down.

"Sign it to her." My mother signed to me before she took Bay's hands and showed me what she meant.

I just took her hands in mine and moved her fingers like my mother did to sign out: _Feeling okay?_ Bay nodded. Then she pulled her hands away from mine. I watched as she signed to me:_ You have to stop worrying so much about me. Take some time for Emmett. I will be fine._ She signed I could tell in her expression she was waiting to make sure she was right. I took her hands and slowly and carefully made the words: _You are all that I care about. Without you there would be no Emmett. I love you with all my heart, Bay. _

"I love you too." She said with a smile. I wanted to kiss her at that moment, but my mother placed two plates of eggs in front of us.

Toby POV

I helped Bay inside the school and too her first class. Once I got her there Mia would help her. I was happy that they found Mia to help her. She seems really nice and she seems to care about Bay. However, when I got to the doorway of the room I didn't see Mia. "Just go." Bay said softly. "She is probably running late." She said as she sat down in the back of the room. I didn't want to leave, but I knew that I had to.

"I am just down the hall if you need me." I said before I walked away.

Bay POV

I sat through my political science class waiting to hear her voice or the heavy sound of her boots, but nothing. After class I wasn't sure what to do. I wasn't sure I get to the other side of campus on my own. Actually I knew I couldn't. "Bay, you need some help?" Someone asked. I could recognize the voice. I never thought this person would want to help me.

"What happened to Bay is all about Bay and her drama, Liam?" I asked him.

"Well, this isn't something small like dirt on your new shoes or Chastity calling you a bitch." He said as he took my hand.

"Well, welcome to the real world." I said as I let him led me to my next class. What other option did I have?

"I guess life can really be a bitch." He said softly.

"You could say that again." I said softly.

"How is Emmett holding up?" He asked me.

"Good." I said as I thought about this morning. I knew that we had made it out of the building when the fresh breeze hit my like a ton of bricks.

"It's a nice day." He said.

"I wouldn't know." I said weakly. I longed to see the bright blue sky and the sun shining down. I could picture the pretty flowers that were in the Bunker Hill courtyard.

"Sorry." He said.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." I said.

"I know. I heard …" He stopped himself.

"No say whatever you want. I have heard it all. Some say I did this to myself as an attempt to kill myself. Some say Emmett did it to kill the baby. Some say I took nails to my own eyes. Some say it was a bomb. Very few tell the truth." I said as I heard some laugher in the background.

"Well I am pretty sure I got the truth. I was hanging out with Wilkie a few days after the accident and I asked how you were doing. He broke down in tears and told me the whole story." He said as we walked into another building. "He is really torn up about this."

"I know that." I said softly. "But, that doesn't mean that I can feel bad for him. I am going to miss so much in my life." I said.

"I know that." He said as I run into a desk.

"Bay, where is Mia?" Mrs. Hendricks, my English teacher, asked me as I sat down.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I said.

"Well, this is no good. We are doing silent reading for our new novel today." She said.

"I will help Bay." Liam said. I had forgotten he was even in this class. Then again I am really in my own little world most the time.

"Okay well here are two copies of the book." She said. "Why don't you two go out to the courtyard and read?" She couldn't have someone bugging the rest of the class.

"Sure." I said as I got up again. It seemed like forever had passed before I was sitting in the courtyard. I knew where we were because of the metal chairs with the holes. We were between Rike and Creative Arts.

"So, how does Mia do this?" He asked me.

"She reads the book to me." I said with a laugh.

"I guess that makes sense." He said.

"You don't have to. I will have Toby help me later." I said. "Go have fun. Why waste your time with the weird blind girl." I said with a laugh.

"That's what you see yourself as the weird blind girl. You're still Bay." He said to me.

"Tell that to everyone else in this hell hole." I said. "Just because I can't see them doesn't mean I don't know what is going on."

"Bay, let's get out of here." He said.

"I can't. If I mess things up they will take me away from Melody and put me in a home." I said.

"Melody?" He asked.

"Emmett's mom." I answered.

"You're staying with a deaf family…okay then." He said.

"They don't treat me like a pet." I said. "Plus, they are family." I said as I put my hand on my small baby bump.

"Right, the baby." He said. "Daphne made it sound like you were going to give it up."

"Never." I said. "That isn't going to happen." I said.

"There is the Bay I know. Well, let's get a start on this book." He said as I heard pages rustle in the wind. "First Lieutenant Jimmy Cross carried letters from a girl named…"

"Martha." I said as I cut him off.

"You read the book?" He asked me.

"Yeah, when Ty left." I said.

"You want me to continue?" He asked.

"Please." I said. As I listened to him read I had remembered how much I loved this book. I could see the characters playing out the scenes in my head.

Toby POV

I couldn't help, but notice how happy Bay was at Melody's, when I dropped her off. She was smiling and laughing. She was truly happy. I just hope that my folks don't ruin this for her. "I will see you tomorrow." I said as Emmett helped her inside.

"Yeah, same time." She said with a laugh as Emmett led her inside the house. I loved seeing her laugh and I could tell Emmett felt the same way. I knew in my heart this is how things should be.


End file.
